


【彬昇】他的減肥法

by Gummybear423059



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Diet, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 210214--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Kudos: 9





	【彬昇】他的減肥法

**Author's Note:**

> 210214  
> \--

「哥，你看。」

「嗯？」

姜昇植回應呼喚後轉身，看向對方拉起衣服露出的一部分肌膚，眨眨眼不懂這是在幹嘛，疑惑地看著鄭秀彬的臉。

「感覺肚子胖一圈了。」邊說邊捏了捏自己的贅肉，卻聽到眼前人在偷笑而抬頭瞪視對方。

「好可愛……咳，秀彬啊，你現在這樣剛好啦。」

「是嗎？」

點點頭給予肯定，並補充說大家一定也都這麼覺得，姜昇植摸摸鄭秀彬的頭，走到身後雙手搭著對方肩膀把人推出房間去找其他成員。

所有人都說鄭秀彬根本不用煩惱減肥這件事，不如說他增肥的話反而會變得更好看，當事人半信半疑地跟著室友們回到房間，平常的話他會先跟著姜昇植一起保養皮膚，再和林勢俊打幾盤遊戲才上床睡覺，但今天卻決定要當第一個睡覺的人。

姜昇植看了看躺在床上的鄭秀彬，敷上面膜用氣音對正投入在遊戲裡的林勢俊嘮叨。

「你也稍微保養一下吧。」

「不要勒，哥等下要玩幾局再睡嗎？」

「好啊。」

一小時半後結束了不相上下的競賽，等林勢俊上完廁所後姜昇植也洗洗臉準備睡覺，走到鄭秀彬床邊，發現對方皺起眉頭，偶爾嗚嗚叫著，不難看出他正在做惡夢。

是夢到什麼了呢？

姜昇植伸手去摸對方的頭，一手放到鄭秀彬的腹部輕拍幾下，希望能起到一些安撫的作用，用氣音說聲晚安後回到自己的床上入睡。

  
  


行程結束後，所有人都累到在車上各自睡著，到了宿舍後聚在客廳邊聊天邊吃點好的外賣。

「哦？秀彬不吃了嗎？」

「嗯，我今天沒有很餓。」

六雙眼睛幾乎同時睜大，那個總是吃得多又吃得香的孩子，今天居然只吃了平時的一半，難道是地球快要毀滅的徵兆？

鄭秀彬擦擦嘴起身回房，試著忽略肚子發出的抗議，還有哥哥們正在開緊急會議的聲音。

咀嚼聲都傳到這裡來了，吃完再講話好嗎。

「是不是心情不好才這樣啊？」

「今天有做錯事的舉手。」

吃著披薩和糖醋肉的許燦及崔秉燦相繼發問，仍然是誰都沒有頭緒，都韓勢問室友們昨天鄭秀彬有沒有哪裡怪怪的，林勢俊與姜昇植轉頭互看，同步攤手後搖了搖頭。

「啊。」

姜昇植說出昨晚睡前看到鄭秀彬睡覺的樣子，推測突然的反常也許和惡夢的內容有關，並表示會再多留意有沒有什麼異狀，其他人便點點頭開始各自收拾變空的外賣盒子，把顧好忙內的責任交給了姜昇植。

  
  


鄭秀彬聽見腳步聲連忙爬上自己的床裝睡，剛剛為止都還把耳朵貼在門上偷聽，想知道哥哥們都在說什麼，照討論結果來看，姜昇植應該會變得比平常更關心自己吧。

林勢俊一進房就和姜昇植猜拳，姜昇植習慣性出了剪刀，又只能等對方洗完了。

鄭秀彬在床上偷笑著，姜昇植的運氣怎麼一直都是那樣，不久後感覺一雙手覆在自己的臉頰上，緩緩睜開眼睛和姜昇植四目相對。

「還沒睡嘛。」

「有意見嗎？」

「小的不敢。」

收回瞪視瞇起眼睛，因為眼前人的配合笑出聲，鄭秀彬問姜昇植有什麼事，裝作完全不知道成員們的會議結果，微微歪頭盯著姜昇植的臉。

「你今天怎麼吃那麼少？」

「就沒有很餓啊。」

然而肚子卻發出了聲音，姜昇植指著對方的腹部問這還不餓？

鄭秀彬轉身沉默，等身後的人問昨晚是不是做了什麼夢，才猶豫幾秒後開口，本來真的不太想說，感覺大家知道了都會笑他，但也沒辦法一直敷衍過去。

他夢到自己真的有變胖，但是周圍一直說沒有、沒這回事，要他別在意，鄭秀彬便繼續吃著同樣分量的食物，再次站上體重計時數字明顯比之前還要多，於是又跑去問成員們，結果還是得到一樣的回答。

站上舞台，只跳了一段就異常疲累，身體很重，喘著氣跟在哥哥們旁邊確認畫面，看見了像顆超大型瑜珈球的自己，慌張地說不管理身材不行，卻還是聽見了那句話。

**「那是你的錯覺啦，你一點都不胖啊。」**

溫柔的聲音彷彿都成為夢魘，鄭秀彬跑了起來，想躲到一個沒有人認識自己的地方，但一路上因為自己的體積變得太龐大而撞壞了許多東西，心裡又慌又抱歉，哭著打電話給經紀人，要他轉告大家，他的偶像生涯可能到此為止了。

視線越來越高，全身都在變大，最終變成了「瘋狂跑步的巨人」，登上新聞頭條，成員們邊哭邊到處貼尋人啟事，最後鄭秀彬躺下來，和大地成為一體，在四季輾轉中等待與成員們再度相會的那天。

醒來時低頭確認自己的身體，發現只是惡夢時鬆了口氣，卻也害怕萬一變成現實該怎麼辦。

說完轉身，果然看見姜昇植正在發抖忍笑，坐起身作勢要掐住對方。

「噗……哈哈哈哈。」

「昇植哥怎麼笑得這麼開心？」

「不知道……」

從浴室出來的林勢俊滿頭問號地看著兩人，鄭秀彬抓著姜昇植的衣領要他先別跟其他人說，姜昇植也只好向林勢俊擺擺手說沒什麼事。

林勢俊心想著看來他們好像有什麼祕密，卻也不多問，穿好衣服就躺到床上看自己的直拍，沒注意到兩人小聲談論著什麼。

「哥會幫我的吧？」

「當然啊。」

  
  


更衣室裡不起眼的角落，姜昇植小心地伸手移動衣架，好讓衣服們能藏住自己和鄭秀彬，使彼此雙唇緊貼的畫面不會被發現。

姜昇植只是答應要幫鄭秀彬減肥，卻想不到是用這種方式。

鄭秀彬的手在對方的腰間與臀部游移著，稍微將姜昇植拉向自己，肉體之間幾乎沒了縫隙，算準時間加深了親吻，在其他人到達前分開，裝作若無其事地和姜昇植坐在沙發上聊天。

每天每天都隱密地接吻著，就因為鄭秀彬說，他看到有科學研究證實接吻也能消耗掉很多卡路里，又不會太累，感覺很值得一試。

「秀彬啊，你真的要這樣……」

「哥不是說會幫我的嗎？」

「嗯……」

好吧，如果這樣真的會有幫助就好了。

就是、那個，看到可愛的小孩子也會想親幾下嘛，這就和那種感覺差不多……嗎？

鄭秀彬可能只是在撒嬌而已，等過一陣子就會想要做些重訓，用一般的方式減肥了吧。

坐車的時候能用外套蓋住彼此的頭來掩飾，回到房間就趁林勢俊熟睡時鑽進姜昇植的被窩，只要能躲開其他人的視線，就都是減肥的好時機。

鄭秀彬偷偷鑽進懷裡的模樣其實也很可愛，姜昇植覺得自己說不定也是有點享受的。

閉上眼等人過來時差點就要睡著了，意識矇矓之中感覺腿和腰都被撫摸著，因為睏意來襲而把主導權都給了對方，任由鄭秀彬吻著，交換唾液後卻沒有如往常般結束。

是被子裡太熱了才會這樣的吧。

緊貼的下半身被磨蹭著，想推開對方的手被扣在枕頭旁，呼出的氣息刺激著理性，姜昇植用氣音問鄭秀彬想做什麼。

還能是什麼？

「當然是運動呀。」

鄭秀彬一手伸進姜昇植的上衣，一手拉下對方的褲子，用眼神示意姜昇植幫自己脫掉衣褲，漲大的部位終於得以解放，再度吻上對方的唇，用自己的手圈住彼此的硬物上下撫摸，看姜昇植努力忍住卻仍發出輕喘的模樣吞了吞口水。

姜昇植抬手捂住自己的嘴，一手放在鄭秀彬的肩膀，感受對方在脖子、鎖骨啃咬，舌尖在胸前打轉加上被愛撫的快感使他不小心弓起了腰，也讓鄭秀彬誤以為這是一種露骨的邀請信號。

掰開腿將自己的硬物挺進洞穴裡，看著對方被嚇到的表情自己也嚇到了，鄭秀彬用嘴型問哥不是要我進去嗎，看著小幅度搖頭斷斷續續說還不是時候的姜昇植，覺得自己似乎搞砸了。

但已經開始的也沒辦法中途喊停，將錯就錯，緩緩進出著，當林勢俊翻身時兩個人頓時僵住，確認沒被發現後鄭秀彬開始逐漸加速，姜昇植的手抱住對方的背，啪啪撞擊的聲響讓人感到羞恥，卻也不自覺扭動著腰。

既然都說要幫忙了，那麼就該幫到最後才算盡責吧。

沒關係，只要目標達成了就會結束……

被窩裡的溫度讓人快要融化，鄭秀彬俯身將唇貼在姜昇植耳邊，要求對方說喜歡自己，否則就要一直這樣運動到早上。

「嗯……喜……喜歡……」

「哥是喜歡做，還是喜歡我？」

「……秀……」

鄭秀彬再次吻上姜昇植的唇，加大了進出的力道，讓對方的回答在歡愉裡沉沒。

其實本來就沒有要聽完的意思，因為就只是問著玩的，不用想都知道。

昇植哥當然會選我，不是嗎？

今天能消耗多少卡路里呢。

  
  


「這邊不行啦……」

姜昇植被身後的人環抱著，想婉拒對方提出在拍攝現場的一角「減肥」的要求，聽鄭秀彬說要是有人經過的話只要裝作是在幫忙壓筋就沒事的歪理，還將下巴抵在肩上用著撒嬌的語氣，實在太奸詐了。

內心掙扎再三，還是答應了只能這一次。

因為不能太明顯而只能將褲子拉下一半，鄭秀彬從開始就用力且快速的進出著，姜昇植想要盡量管理表情，卻還是在被頂到敏感處時失守，斷斷續續地發出了喘息。

幸好沒被任何人發現，但在完事後鄭秀彬還是被隊長大人抓去訓話了。

  
  


本來應該是要拿來測量腰圍的皮尺，在轉交到鄭秀彬手裡的那一刻就被賦予了別的用途。

而被折磨的還是只有那個人。

「嗯？哥怎麼了？」

「不……嗯……」

姜昇植的下半身被圈住，鄭秀彬將皮尺上下移動，隔著布料蹭著對方的雙腿之間，等引起生理反應後再假裝無辜，說著既然哥都變成這樣了，身為好弟弟當然要幫哥哥解決。

已經數不清是第幾次掛在對方身上，抱著、坐著、躺著，對方送進自己體內的液體如果用容器來計算又會有多少毫升。

只因為這是在減肥而合理化了一切。

姜昇植喘著氣問鄭秀彬到底要減掉多少才滿意。

鄭秀彬看著他笑了。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「大概不會有滿意的那天吧。」


End file.
